mad_fatherfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aya Drevis
'' Aya es una niña que vive en el norte de Alemania. Desde que su madre falleció, se ha sentido sola viviendo con sólo su padre y su ayudante, María. Además, ella conoce el secreto de su padre...'' – Mad Father Descripción Aya Drevis es una linda y joven niña, y también la protagonista principal del juego. Ella es hija única de Monika y Alfred, y vive en la gran mansión que conforma el escenario la mayor parte del juego. Apariencia Aya es una niña joven, que tiene unos 10 años de edad (apunto de cumplir 11 dicho por Alfred). Su cabello es negro, y le llega hasta la mitad y un poco mas de la espalda. Presenta un peinado de manera clara con el flequillo cortado uniformemente a través de la frente, justo sobre sus ojos. Su vestimenta normal consiste en un vestido largo hasta los tobillos color azul, con un delantal blanco sobre él, y atado en un lazo blanco en la parte posterior. Como accesorios ella lleva un collar con un colgante de oro, y un gran lazo rosa en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Durante los flashbacks, Aya se muestra llevando un vestido azul con un vestido o camisa blanca por debajo. A esa edad, su cabello era más corto, llegándole solo hasta los hombros. Su peinado también es diferente, llevando dos coletas iguales atadas a dos lazos celestes pasando a blanco. Cuando Aya es transformada en una muñeca en el final malo puede verse que lleva puesto un gran lazo blanco en su cabeza, su usual colgante de oro y un vestido con volantes color rojo largo hasta el suelo con un lazo atado a la izquierda de su pecho. Ella se muestra triste, con una expresión fría en su cara, y sus ojos que anteriormente eran azules ahora son grises. En el final verdadero es vista con el cabello más corto por encima de sus hombros y se ve que ya no lleva más el lazo rosa en su cabeza. Ella lleva una vestimenta parecida a la que lleva durante la mayor parte del juego. Personalidad Aya es una niña buena y amable que en verdad ama a su familia. A pesar de las actividades mórbidas que su padre realiza, ella siempre trata de pensar positivo y vivir una vida normal. Aya solamente mantiene una actitud alegre con Snowball, un conejito blanco el cual es su mascota que siempre está acompañándola. Vale la pena señalar que a pesar de ser testigo de cosas horrorosas que podrían llevar a alguien a la locura, Aya es capaz de mantener su mente tranquila. Ella también es sensata y brillante, siendo capaz de resolver enigmas difíciles y manejar una sierra de cadena para deshacerse de objetos en su camino a una corta edad. Su amor por sus padres es una de las fuerzas impulsadoras en el juego. Es mostrado en los flashbacks que sus padres la tratan amorosamente, cimentando que amará a su familia hasta el final. La falta de la vida fuera de la mansión no obstaculizó su madurez, gracias a la atención y cariño que recibía por parte de sus padres. Este hecho es lo que causa que Aya crea que sus padres son realmente buenos. Su devoción por sus padres es lo que la anima a poder enfrentar problemas que resultan imposibles para una niña de su edad. Ella haría cualquier cosa para salvar a un ser querido; incluso de enemigos potenciales. Cuando comienza la maldición, espíritus atormentados empezaron a revivir para reanimar sus últimos desesperantes momentos. Cada vez que debe enfrentarse a alguno de estos espíritus, Aya les ayudaría a obtener su libertad a costa de su seguridad. Un ejemplo que mostró la compasión de Aya fue cuando Maria, la sirvienta de la mansión, fue traicionada y herida por su desquiciado padre. A pesar de ser perseguida por la misma persona, ella curó sus heridas y trató de ayudarla. Se ve que tiene un talento asombroso para curar heridas como las de Maria. En el verdadero final, aún así, es implicado que Aya se vuelve igual que su padre cuando crece; una asesina sociópata. Historia Aya nació en el Norte de Alemania, y pasó casi once años en los confines de la mansión junto a su familia. A pesar de esto, y de las peculiaridades de su familia, como saber la inclinación de su padre de experimentar en la vida de personas y animales, ella tuvo una buena infancia que refleja con cariño. Sin embargo, después de la muerte de su madre, su vida empeoró ligeramente, ya que no le agradaba María, la mujer que pensaba que iba a reemplazar a su madre. Las cosas se ponen aún peor el día del aniversario de la muerte de su madre. A la medianoche, Aya es despertada por el sonido de su padre gritando, sólo para darse cuenta de que cadáveres, fantasmas y muñecas habían cobrado vida, y estaban invadiendo toda la casa. A pesar de estos peligros, la joven se encamina para salvar a su padre. Ella, sin embargo, no se encontraba sola, ya que algunos de los cadáveres estaban dispuestos a ayudarla. En el proceso, ella descubrirá los secretos más oscuros de su padre. Finales Final verdadero En el verdadero final, una chica se dirige a una clínica en lo profundo del bosque. Ella llama a la puerta y Aya le atiende. La chica explica que su antiguo doctor había dejado de atenderla porque no tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagarle, y en ese momento ella había oído que Aya trata con pacientes sin hacerles pagar por el chequeo. Aya le pregunta su nombre y la chica le dice que su nombre es Jean Rooney. Aya la invita a pasar y le pide que se acueste sobre la camilla para realizar el chequeo. Aya hace una observación en los ojos de Jean, diciéndole que son "hermosos", comentando que no puede parar de observarlos y luego le pregunta si se siente nerviosa. Maria, la cual se encuentra en la habitación a la derecha de donde están Aya y Jean, observa y luego dice que Aya se parece mucho a su padre. Algunos creen que Aya en realidad es una buena persona, como dice la frase "she is just like her father" ("ella es como su padre") quizá se refiera a que ella sacó parte de su padre ya que salvó a Maria de vivir en las calles. Sin embargo, si prestas atención, Jean dice que ella fue guiada a la clínica por una señora mayor quien iba en un carruaje. Ella oye el sonido de caballos caminando desde el patio de la casa, luego cuando nos muestran a Maria, se ve claramente que ella es mayor (al punto de ser llamada como una señora mayor). Detrás de Maria, se puede apreciar una puerta, (desde el patio, de donde provenía el sonido de las pisadas de caballo), el libro de tapa roja de anatomía que el padre de Aya tenía y una pequeña colección de muñecas. Y para cerrar la teoría, una escalera que va hacia un sótano a la derecha. Esto implica que Maria le dice a la gente que por ahí cerca hay una clínica donde se hacen chequeos sin tener que pagar, luego ella los guía hasta ahí, y por último Aya los convierte en muñecos, continuando así el trabajo de su padre. También se implica que su padre quería convertirla en muñeca para prevenir que sea "ensuciada" como él, aunque esto es demostrado que no es cierto más adelante. Finales malos En los finales malos, Aya termina siendo asesinada y convertida en muñeca (En un final por su padre, y en el otro por María). Relaciones Alfred Drevis El padre de Aya. A pesar de tener una idea de las cosas que hace en el laboratorio, ella demuestra que quiere mucho a su padre. Ella incluso va tan lejos como para mostrar preocupación por la seguridad de su padre después de ver todas las cosas que están ocurriendo en la mansión. En el verdadero final, es revelado que Alfred quería convertir a Aya en una muñeca. La madre de Aya se entera de esto y salta en medio de su discusión con Maria para detenerlo. Ella acaba siendo asesinanda por el padre de Aya, Alfred le miente a Aya y le dice que su madre murió debido a un ataque de tos. Cuando Aya descubre la verdad trata de escapar, pero su padre consigue atraparla. Él estaba a punto de matarla, pero es detenido por Maria, quien comienza a lanzarle cuchillos acabando por dejarlo inconsciente por unos minutos. Cuando Aya estaba por irse con Maria, Alfred una vez más intenta matar a su hija, pero es apuñalado por Dio. Sin embargo, incluso después de estos sucesos, ella aún ama a su padre. El padre de Aya, sorprendentemente, no quería que ella fuera como él y en su propia manera retorcida la amaba tanto como ella a él. Monika Drevis La madre de Aya. Como a su padre, Aya ama profundamente a su madre. Una mujer enferma, que muere antes de comenzar el juego. Al principio, pareciera que la enfermedad fue culpable de su muerte, hasta que al final del juego descubrimos que ella en realidad fue asesinada por Alfred, y como resultado ella fue la fuente de la maldición en la casa. Snowball Un conejo blanco, el cual es mascota de Aya, quien considera que él también es parte de la familia. Aparentemente, el conejo que ella tiene podría no ser el Snowball original, ya que Aya encuentra contenedores llenos de otros conejos parecidos al suyo. El padre de Aya no quería que se enterará de que su mascota en realidad había muerto, por lo que decidió clonar su conejo. Él ayuda a Aya en cierta parte del juego. Dio (Joven de cabello rubio). Aparentemente, uno de los cadáveres levantados por la maldición. Trata de ayudar a Aya desde el principio en el juego, aunque su aspecto la asusta al principio. Más adelante en el juego, ella simpatiza con él, y él la ayuda a escapar. Durante el verdadero final se muestra que él puede o no tener sentimientos más profundos por ella, dándole un "amuleto de buena suerte" simbolizado como un beso en la frente. Aya se sonroja en ese momento por lo que esos sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos. (En el final verdadero si consigues todas las gemas) se revela que no muere en la casa en llamas, y que no es un cadáver, sino que en realidad está vivo; una muñeca le pregunta qué haría si Aya comienza a actuar como su padre, él contesta que intentaría detenerla. Ines Uno de los cadáveres revividos por la maldición. La primera vez que se conocen, ella le roba a Aya el perfume de su madre. Sin embargo, ella luego ayuda a Aya diciéndole como poder pasar por la puerta de la Muñeca Espeluznante. Esta acción da como resultado que ella sea asesinada por las otras muñecas en represalia. Lo último que le dice a Aya es que sólo quería ser parte de su familia. Ogre Un misterioso hombre que ayuda a Aya en su camino para salvar a su padre. Él dice ser un vendedor que está de viaje. Puede estar haciendo referencia al libro que Aya tiene en el estante de su habitación llamado The Red-Eyes Stranger. Aya empieza a preocuparse un poco por él como se muestra en el final verdadero, cuando ella dice que espera que él pueda salir de la casa a salvo una vez que esta se quema. Ella parece tenerle algo de confianza también, porque después de tener esperanzas en que él esté bien, ella dice que sin duda lo está, porque él es un "hombre bastante extraño". Trivia *Cuando miramos dentro de los cajones de su cómoda, se puede ver que alguien puso animales muertos dentro de estos, en referencia a otra historia contada en el juego donde un niño se vuelve asesino matando animales pequeños y al final mata a su madre. En el Laboratorio, se pueden ver varios clones de Snowball; uno de ellos tiene un corte en una de sus patas traseras y otro tiene un corte en el vientre. Se puede asumir que el padre de Aya creó varios clones de Snowball para ocultárselo a Aya y mantenerla 'feliz'. Esto hace que Aya se quede en shock y empiece a sospechar. *Extrañamente, Aya no se ve afectada por gritos o súplicas de ayuda. Al comienzo del juego, Aya escucha un terrorífico grito pidiendo ayuda por parte de su padre desde el sótano y lo ignoró completamente. Esto muestra como Aya considera los deseos de su padre al punto de no importarle lo que pase en el laboratorio, o muestra su falta de simpatía por los demás excepto por seres queridos debido a la falta de amigos y acontecimientos sociales fuera de su casa. *La estantería de libros de la habitación de Aya contiene libros que contienen sucesos prácticamente siniestros para que una niña de su edad los lea. The Dark Quartet (El Cuarteto Oscuro) contiene temas mórbidos sobre muerte y torturas, y Horus and the Trader (Horus y el Comerciante) y The Red-Eyed Stranger (El Extraño de Ojos Rojos) aluden al 'vendedor' llamado Ogre. *Aya no parece ser afectada por las habitaciones en donde su padre cometió varios asesinatos, de hecho, su actitud es casi comprensible. Por ejemplo, después de ser atacada unas cuantas veces, ella simplemente se va de la habitación en la que está y luego no dice nada. *En el verdadero final, Aya encuentra un libro de tapa roja antes de marcharse de la mansión con Maria, un libro que pertenecía a su padre. Ese libro contenía imágenes grotescas, así que Aya se negó a leerlo cuando era niña. Hay un rumor que dice que ese libro la condujo a querer convertir gente en muñecos igual que su padre, el título del libro es The New Text of Anatomy (El Nuevo Texto de Anatomía). *En el juego Misao, el clon de Aya (la cual es mostrada en la escena extra del verdadero final de Mad Father) es rumoreada de ser la mismísima Ms. Library (Srita. Biblioteca). Esto se debe a que: **Tanto Aya como Novella tienen tendencias homicidas, con Novella cuando te mata porque te niegas a ser su amigo y Aya por tener las mismas tendencias que su padre (en su mayor parte, esto sólo se alude en el juego). **Novella tiene una afición por los libros, al igual que Aya. **Novella menciona que tiene un padre que se encierra en el laboratorio todo el día experimentando, que es similar a Alfred. También hay un médico loco con el pelo púrpura y una motosierra en Misao que se parece a Alfred de la escena de los post-créditos en Mad Father. Esto, para algunos jugadores, refuerza la idea de que los juegos están vinculados. **Al final de Mad Father, el clon de Aya vive con Alfred y Ogre en el mundo de los espíritus. En Misao, Novella vive con Ogre en el mundo espiritual, junto con el padre de la Novella, que siempre está experimentando en un laboratorio. **Debido a que la Novella no se presenta con Ogre en Mad Father, es posible que aún no existía y que Mad Father es una precuela indirecta. **Tanto Novella como Aya tienen un amor extraño por las hamburguesas. En Mad Father, Aya afirma que le encanta comer las hamburguesas de su madre. En Misao, Novella dice que vio a un estudiante mutilado y afirma que ella está tan traumatizada por el incidente que nunca será capaz de "comer hamburguesas de nuevo". **En la más reciente versión japonesa de Misao, Novella se muestra con ojos azules como Aya, la misma cara que Aya, y el mismo pelo que Aya, sólo que lo lleva trenzado. **Aunque el creador declaró que Novella no es humana, los experimentos de Alfred incluyen mandrágoras, que se utilizan en la fabricación de homunculi. Las mismas mandrágoras y tubos de ensayo aparecen en Misao en el laboratorio del loco de la motosierra. En una escena secreta de Mad Father, se puede ver un cuerpo en un tubo, posiblemente un intento homúnculo de hacer a Novella / Aya II. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Personajes principales